<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Death Hole by fanfictiondumpster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802040">Welcome to the Death Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiondumpster/pseuds/fanfictiondumpster'>fanfictiondumpster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Everyone Is Gay, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, Textfic, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiondumpster/pseuds/fanfictiondumpster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima thought it would be a good idea to create a team group chat for some ‘bonding’. Oh how he was wrong</p><p>(Or: Shiratorizawa is a mess)</p><p>Alternative title: Kenjirou Shirabu is saltier then the dead sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF, Chatfics I simp for</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Changing of Names 🧍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>8:34 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima added Tendou, Semi, Yamagata, Reon, Soekawa, Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Goshiki into the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushjima changed the subject to Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team Group Chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima granted everyone admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed the subject to Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Ushijima to Moo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Semi to Kita But Drinks Motor Oil</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Shirabu to Symmetry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Yamagata to Hayatoe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Reon to Best Uncle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Kawanishi to Akaashi Went To Shiratorizawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Goshiki to Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou changed Soekawa to Forgotten</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten changed his name to I Want To Leave</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou : Awee Jin don’t be liek that :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi Went To Shiratorizawa : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kita But Drinks Motor Oil : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora : err, liek? 😅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo : Even though I do not understand this, liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave : liek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry changed Tendou to Chicken Tender</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender : I- WHY-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender : WAKATOSHI-KUN , TSUTOMU NOT YOU GUYS TOO 😭😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kita But Drinks Motor Oil : who is this ‘kita’ anyways?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo : Kita is an acquaintance of mine, the captain of the Inarizaki volleyball team, located in Hyogo prefecture.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe : The captains group chat again?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo : Yes, indeed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi Went To Shiratorizawa : is this ‘Akaashi’ dude a captain too?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo : No, I believe he is the vice captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team in Tokyo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry : How does Tendou-san even know these people?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo : I like to tell him about amusing conversations we have in the captains group chat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi Went To Shiratorizawa : oH? 😏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kita But Drinks Motor Oil : Taichi n o</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry : taichi y e s</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora : ???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle : Ignore them Tsutomu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave : What a lovely start to this gc</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Have I Ever 1/2 👀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamagata wanted to play never have I ever in the group chat at three am, but it would only cause pure chaos and jealousy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:13 am<br/>Hayatoe : I can’t sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:36 am<br/>Hayatoe: guys??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:48 am<br/>Hayatoe: guyssss</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe changed Kita But Drinks Motor Oil to Burnt Marshmallow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe changed Akaashi Went To Shiratorizawa to Tax Evader</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:50 am<br/>Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: IT IS NEARLY 3 AM IN THE MORNING, WHAT DO YOU NEED AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: im bored 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader and 5 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: …</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: RIP Hayato Yamagata</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I feel very sorry for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: All of you no.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yamagata san? Shirabu san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is typing…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want To Leave: He’s been typing for more then a minute, your totally dead Hayato</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I want To Leave is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: did jin come online just to say that? 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: if i were you, that would be the least of my worries</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yamagata-san do you really think it is necessary to wake us up at 3 am in the morning? Do you know how to respect the sleep hours of others? Have you ever had to study for exams late into the night? Tell me will you? 😃🔪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: your exam is in two weeks though? And it’s a friday night you know 😄??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Taichi, do you even study for your exams?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi Kawanishi, I am in class 8. I am the only student in the volleyball team to get accepted through the entrance test. I need to study to keep that up, I need to focus 🤬🤬🤬</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: kenjirou, you have been studying for this test since last week, relax will you? you covered the material a month ago anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: 😺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: As I was saying, I couldn’t sleep and now I’m really bored 😭🤚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wanna play never have i ever instead of sleeping?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Satori, that is unhealthy, we are still growing teenagers who need a sufficient amount of rest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: boo 😒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: But I suppose we could play one round, if that makes you all happy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: simpp 😉</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Simp? What is the definition of that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I- Wakatoshi-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What is it Eita? Why didn’t you complete your sentence?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This boomer istg 🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: alright then! it goes like this, me, eita, wakatoshi, satori, reon, kenjirou, taichi, and tsutomu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: we all start with 10 points, the one that ends up with the least points once everyone has asked a question has to treat the whole team to dinner, when we lose a point, say -1 be honest or shirabu will haunt you in your sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: tf, why me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Soekawa san? Are you joining us?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Let him be, tsutomu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ok, never have i ever cut my own bangs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HUH EITA??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: SEMI SEMI WHATTT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I expected that from Tsutomu, and I believe Tendou because he showed us a picture of him when he was younger</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: But Eita? Never ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Hey :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: AHAHAHAAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: My aunt fixed it for me in the end, and why do you guys find it so surprising??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: i know this was directed at me, but jokes on you i go to a hair stylist every month 🤡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I was not aware of this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: who even was</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: My turn then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Never have I ever been caught using a rubber suit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WAIT WTF</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: DOING THE 'IM GAY' THING??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Indeed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: SHIT -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I do not understand what you are talking about, can someone please clarify for me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle sent a link</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: You good captain? 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: 😰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i feel like with was directed at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i guess i have to come clean then </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: He dipped 😄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender added Moo to the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Disappointed, but not surprised</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: REONN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: your turn wakatoshi-kun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Ah, alright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Never have I ever received detention</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: why is he so simple pleasee 😫</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: anyways, -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: He's not even ashamed of it lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: dammit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What happened senpai??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i didnt do my homework for a whole week lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: He really added 'lol' to the back of his sentence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This is Taichi we're talking about remember</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: -1, I was late for class because I overslept and my roommate forgot to wake me up 😅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: dont worry about it tsutomu 🤓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: satori's running low lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: rIgHt, then im dragging you with me 🤗</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: never have i ever had a one time makeout session with my best friend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: EXCUSE ME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Eita what 😨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: WAIT WHAT NOW</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: You and Satori kissed?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi created a group chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi added Yamagata, Goshiki, and Reon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi changed the subject to Send Some Damn Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: I smell jealousy coming from two people, one of their names start with a W and another one with a K</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DVJSJSJSJ CLIFF HANGER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never Have I Ever 2/2 👀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is now the day of judgement</p><p>(Im already quarter way through the next chapter btw)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Current points:<br/>Moo (Ushijima): 10<br/>Symmetry (Shirabu): 10 for now :)<br/>Burnt Marshmallow (Semi): 8<br/>Chicken Tender (Tendou): 7<br/>Tax Evader (Kawanishi): 9 :)<br/>Dora (Goshiki): 8<br/>Best Uncle (Reon): 10<br/>Hayatoe (Yamagata): 8<br/>I Want To Leave (Soekawa): The poor guy is taking a break from life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Send Some Damn Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3:39 am<br/>
Reon: Another group chat?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: What is it this for senpai?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: the pain that eita and satori must be feeling rn 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: well you see</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: How about we deal with this later? Let's continue the game first so we can all sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: k</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: fineee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Ok Reon san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3:41 am<br/>
Chicken Tender: WE WERE DRUNK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: IT WAS AFTER NATIONALS LAST YEAR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: YOUR UNDERAGED THOUGH??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Eita, Satori, I am disappointed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: 😔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: IT WAS F!CKING SPIKED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: .</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato, what did you do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: oH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: sorry, yeah I spiked the punch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ohhh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: That explains it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Oh and -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: TAICHI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Excuse me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: I- 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: We were 13 and stupid ok? No big deal</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato, your basically just exposing everyone at this point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WJHAT? WHY ME?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: wjhat I suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave Is Online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave Is Offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: wjhat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: NO TSUTOMU 😭😭😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: semisemi is being quiet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: stfu elmo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ELMO-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WAIT SH!T HE REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE ELMO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe sent an attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Is it bad that I'm laughing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: PFFT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: The resemblance is striking</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: Pain.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: your turn reonn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Never have I ever clogged someone's toilet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: ...-1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: HSWVDHEQWKVGN AHAHAH I REMEMBER THAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ME TOO HAHAHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: EJWKEKKWJ IM SOBBING 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I believe it was at the hotel we stayed in while we were in Tokyo for Nationals last year</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: THERE WAS NO WATER WTF WHAT KIND OF HOTEL WAS THAT 🤬</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Oh lord</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: How many points do you all have?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: 8</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: also 8</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Me, Goshiki, Semi san, Yamagata san, and Taichi have 8 points each. Reon san and Ushijima san still have 10, while Tendou san only has 6 remaining.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Thank you Kenjirou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Alrightt lets end Satori 😋</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What? Why would you want to hurt Satori?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I am literally so done</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Kenjirou being a smartass part 123837</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Shut up taichi, your hair looks like the rust on my grandma's wheelchair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WHAHAHSHAHAHSHSH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: THIS IS BULLYING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Alright alright, lets hurry so we can sleep, it's 4 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: It's a Saturday morning though :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Never have I ever had red hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1 I actually hate you Kenjirou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: The feeling is mutual</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WEGWKWJDDWJ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: WHAT THE ACTUAL FVCK??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: HDJEHWIGEIGY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: BYE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Just imagining Reon san with red hair is creepy 👁💧👄💧👁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: When did this happen Oohira?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: We will never speak of this again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I was not expecting that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: YES KENJIROU EXPOSE EVERYONE AHAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: MOVING ALONG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Never have I ever been arrested</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ah yes, i remember this 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: we all got arrested together 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: the memories 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What did you all do?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: You don't want to know.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Coach, Jin, and I had to bail them out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What year were you guys in?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Haytaoe: we were in our first year lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: How many times have Tendou san, Yamagata san, and Semi san done something stupid 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: this is pure chaos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: im living for it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: HAYATO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Is it my turn now senpais?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: yes it is my child go now 😁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: no one with a stable mind would let you be a parent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Actually, Satori's pretty good with children-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: He's babysat my younger cousin before, and now he constantly says that he 'wants to play with Satori-san again'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Play what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: KAWANISHI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: IDBWKJSDE TAICHI</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellooo, as you see, it's not over yet! I will be adding an extra chapter for the never have I ever arc! I will also try to make each chapter as long as this hehe. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Never Have I Ever The Sequel 😚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawanishi gets jealous. Thats it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the extra part to the Never Have I Ever arc!</p><p>PS. Please read the notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:31 am<br/>
Best Uncle: But seriously, it's nearly 5 am. I think we should just sleep for an hour or so and continue after we come back from morning practice, coach will be really mad if we oversleep.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Oohira is right, when I said we could play one round, I did not expect it to got on for nearly 2 hours.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Oh ok :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Don't be sad Tsutomu, I'm helping you with your blocks today, remember?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Oh yeah! Thank you Kawanishi san! 🥺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: K, good night, or rather dawn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: Byeee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: see ya</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi, pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:36 am<br/>
You: Taichi you simp lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: stfu kenjirou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: your in the bunk underneath me, why are we texting anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Dunno</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: shouldnt you be sleeping? your captain in less then a month, gotta set a good example 😒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Sh!t your right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: You should go to bed too future vice captain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: ok papashira 🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:11 am<br/>
Best Uncle: And that's how I ended up with red hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: send pic or not true</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle sent and attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i am very... disturbed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: your gonna appear in my nightmares tonight reon san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: you look terrible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I must say that the colour does not suit you at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: That was a interesting story I suppose 😥</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Admit your terrified and go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Shirabu san-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Aren't we going to continue the last question for never have i ever?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: I'll lose either way but shore</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: you only have 4 points left wdym lose? your gonna annihilated ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Wow, you know that word? How amazing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Truly amazing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: AHAHAAHAH BACKFIRED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Kawanishi, Shirabu, Satori no 🤡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Why are we here just to suffer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ok then it's my turn!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Never have I ever never been in a relationship</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: -1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Why is the majority of our team still single?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Yeah you guys get a bunch of confessions you know 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I am not sure if I should get into a relationship before university, as I am planning to focus on volleyball</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:29 am<br/>
Tendouu @ten.dough_satori<br/>
This is so painful to watch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Shirabu resorts to burning all the confession letters he gets</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: And im proud of it 😃🔪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: listen hayato, oohira, not everyone can get a sweet caring girlfriend and boyfriend like yours 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: correction: they're non-binary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Wow, really?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Cool then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That's interesting, I respect that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: By the way, Tsutomu, wouldn't that mean you also lose a point?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Actually, no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: let me move my bang so i can read that again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: w h a t</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: How did the bowl-cut brat get a boyfriend before me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: You have a bowl-cut too</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: .</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Give me an answer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kenji why r you ignoring me like that 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: theres something called private chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 'KENJI' DVSJJS MY HEART</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: That's pretty cute not gonna lie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Errrr....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Anyways! There's a group chat for first years, and there are a bunch of people in there</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Three weeks ago, we were playing truth or dare together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Then Yuuki dared me to date Kogane for a week!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: who even are those two 🏌️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Hush Taichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yuuki's the reserve libero for Nekoma and Kogane's the setter for Deteko!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: That tall ass giant from Dateko? The one who looks like an angry bird?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Mhm!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori’s being quiet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: do not speak semisemi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: tsutomu, do you like this kogane kid 👀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yes yes!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: He's really nice and he's a great friend!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Why did Kawanishi san leave??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:58 am<br/></b>










<strong>MY HAIR IS NOT RUSTY @kawa_nishitaic.hi</strong><br/>
<strong>
the earth is round. our captain is a rock without feelings. tsutomu does not like you and never will. tsutomu likes the kogane kid. these are facts about life. accept it taichi or youll fvck yourself up more then you already have
<strong></strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thank you for reading this far, I plan to post at least one or two chapters per day. Next up is the Kawashiki arc, then a couple of dumb chapters, the Semishia arc, another few chapters, and the Ushiten arc. I might make the final chapter about the third years' graduation, but who knows when I'll post that 🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goshiki Tries to Figure Things Out 😺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goshiki looks for help in all the wrong places and the readers will find out what really is going on with him and Koganegawa. The second years are wildin</p><p>KawaShiki arc 1/2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:02 am<br/>
Best Uncle: I'll add him back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: No, just listen to me, don't</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Is it my fault?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: you guys want to get lunch?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Eita, it is only 10 am in the morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Time isnt real and food cant wait</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Why is he changing the subject like that-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Because I can</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Oh and Satori you owe us dinner</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Ramen tonight anyone?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: im always up for free food</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Sure I guess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That does sound very tempting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave Is Online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave: I pass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave Is Offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: MY POOR WALLET 😭😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirab!tch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:13 am<br/>
Shirab!tch: Hey taich, if you need to be comforted or something, I'm in the library studying?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: no thanks, I just wanna listen to that should be me and cry myself back to sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirab!ch: Hey, I'm very sure that he means that he likes the angry bird as a friend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: you don't need me to get my hopes up kenjirou 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: see ya</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirab!tch: Taichi wait</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi San</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:17<br/>
You: Kawanishi san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Did I do something wrong?<br/>
Read 10:18</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>Goshiki sighed and scrolled through twitter instead. <i>Why is he ignoring me?</i>  He thought. Out of the things that Goshiki hated, it was the feeling of guilt when he thought or felt that he had made someone upset or sad that made him the most miserable. Especially if he probably just made the person he liked upset. Then, he came across a tweet posted by Koganegawa</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:15 am<br/>
KOGANE @kanji_kogane_gawa<br/>
I asked Kanaji san out today!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Replies<br/>
9:16 am<br/>
Kenji @futakuchi.kenji<br/>
Congrats I guess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:48<br/>
Kaname @moniwa_kana.me<br/>
Futakuchi, be nice. Also congratulations Kogane!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:21<br/>
Tomu :) @tsu_tomu.go.shiki<br/>
You did it, congratulations!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:25<br/>
You: Tomu!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Oh hey Kanji</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: No exclamation marks??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Oh my bad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: No worries!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Congratulations again btw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Thanks, but really, what happened? your not acting like yourself :{</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: My senpai is ignoring me :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Which one??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Kawanishi-san, the one with ginger hair?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Ohhh the one you like?? :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Yes-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Did you MAYBE just MAYBE say something that offended him?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: No? I'm not sure?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU sent a screenshot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: ?? I don't understand either?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: You meant that you like me as a friend rightt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: Obviously, your straight and I like someone else 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: What if I sent this to my senpai? He has more experience with this kind of stuff</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TSUTOMUU: ? Sure i guess??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: OKK!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Futakuchi San</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:37 am<br/>
You: Futakuchi san!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Futakuchi San: What do you need Kogane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Mean :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Anyways, my friend from Shiratorizawa is having some relationship drama? And I have no idea what to say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You forwarded a screenshot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Futakuchi San: HUH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Futakuchi San: ARE YOU TWO THAT DUMB??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Futakuchi San: Ok ok wait ill be back in a while</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Ok??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SECOND YEAR HOES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:41 am<br/>
You removed Kawanishi from the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You forwarded a screenshot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: AYO SHIRABU WHAT SH!T IS THIS 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: WHERE TF DID YOU GET THAT???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: KOGANEGAWA AHAHAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: Great Taichi's asking why he was removed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: tell him it was an accident</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kozume: i don't wanna be involved</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: AHAHAH SO RUSTY HAIR IS JEALOUS OF YOUR ANGRY BIRD KOUHAI??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nishinoya: RYUU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamamoto: AHAAHAH DUDE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita: Calm tf down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terushima: YHWDBWI PLEASE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi: Oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna: fvck this sh!t</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu: AHAHA SAMU ARE YA SEEING THIS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Osamu: yes I do, I have eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna: get em samu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Should we be concerned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watari: no ignore them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba added Kyoutani to the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Fvck you, we suffer together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: BARK BARK WOOF GRR WOOF</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakusa: the hell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Komori: i just sit back and observe-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinoshita: Same dude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narita: The smell of neglect is strong</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukunaga: Mhm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ginjima: Very relatable</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: FVCK NO WERE DEALING WITH THIS IN THE NEXT YEARS CAPTAIN GC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: AND DELETE YOUR MESSAGES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You deleted 4 messages</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kozume deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba deleted 2 messages</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watari deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakusa deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu deleted 4 messages</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Terushima deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna deleted 2 messages</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Osamu deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ginjima deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Komori deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinoshita deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narita deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nishinoya deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamamoto deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fukunaga deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: THANK YOU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna: lol hes scary when hes mad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna deleted 1 message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu added Kawanishi into the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Sorry dude it was an accident</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: aight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Big Brain Baby Captains</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:55 am<br/>
You: Kenji Futakuchi 😀🔪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Should Have Gone To Nohebi: 'sorry'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto's Babysitter: You don't sound sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Noya And Tanaka's Bro: When is he ever tho 😂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No Sh!t: yamamoto, now isn't the time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cream Puff: That was actually kind of entertaining</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucc Boi: true lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Barry The Bee: i wanted to screenshot that 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Taichi's literally going through an emo phase</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: He's wearing all black wtf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto's Babysitter: Futakuchi, isn't your setter straight?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Should Have Gone To Nohebi: yeah lol and we can now confirm that dora likes rusty hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Should Have Gone To Nohebi: but the real question is, does rusty hair like him back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No Sh!t: Read my name</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucc Boi: OII ENNO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Are you dumb? Obviously</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Y'know what? You guys are useless, I'm asking for help from someone else</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cream Puff: How very kind of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Barry The Bee: i agree with shigeru 😔</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kawanishi's Emo Phase 🖤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawanishi goes through an emo phase that he thought he already recovered from when he was 15</p><p>KawaShiki arc 2/2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im back, and I had a panic attack in the middle of my quiz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:34 pm<br/>
Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Has anyone added Taichi back in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe and 5 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Nope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: wassup my kouhai whadya need?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: wtf Hayato never say that again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: It is quite disturbing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato are you drunk or something</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: my favorite time of the day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What is it Tendou san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: bullying hayatoe hours</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: fvck you satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: no thanks 😋</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I feel like thats something shirabu would say-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yeah, to you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: AHAHAHAHAA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Shirabu san thats mean 😔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Not again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:39 am<br/>
Emo Suga @semi.semi_eita<br/>
so i guess he seriously hates me huh?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Are we still having ramen tonight?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: mhm, eita kun said he found a good place near here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: i go there with my sister all the time anyways, if we were to get arrested again, i would rather get arrested in a familiar place</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yes eita, more optimism please</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: How about trying not to get arrested at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: True</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Oi Goshiki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yes Shirabu san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Can I kick you out of the chat? Just for a while I'll add you back tonight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ok I suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry removed Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Can we try to help those idiots</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You've noticed too? How surprising<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:42 am<br/>
Emo Suga @semi.semi_eita<br/>
*ugly sobbing*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(TWEET DELETED)<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:44<br/>
You: oiii you dont have to be so rude to semisemi just because your trying to hide your feelings for him~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou: And you don't have to vent on twitter because your scared that Ushijima san wont return your feelings, but hey life is unfair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You have been blocked by this contact</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: I-<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: $exual tension who</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: HAYATO HAHA </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Are you talking about Tsutomu and Kawanishi's not so secret crushes on each other?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I have noticed that Taichi can become rather affectionate with Tsutomu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yeah can we like shove them in the bathroom or something at the ramen restaurant and wait for them to make out with each other</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: You really cant sugar coat it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi has been moping in our room all day in his bed, wearing all black</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i thought semisemi was the emo one here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: You guys are all evil</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: We could coax them i suppose?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Like bribery? Is that legal?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Wakatoshi that's not what I meant 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You guys just follow my lead then 🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: k<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>'Taichi.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>The ginger-haired boy was scrolling on his phone after evening practice, which he had spent darting away from Goshiki whenever the first year tried to approach him.</p><p>Shirabu frowned and said, 'The team's going out for ramen, Tendou san's treat, you should come with us.'</p><p>Kawanishi blinked. 'Is Tsutomu coming?' he replied slowly.</p><p>'Dunno, maybe, but you gotta eat dumbass.' Shirabu hissed, before walking out of their shared room.</p><p>The other boy in the room groaned and grabbed a pair of sneakers.<br/>
________________________________________</p><p>By half an hour later, Kawanishi regretted coming.</p><p>Tendou had spilled his half of ramen on Yamagata, which resulted in a stupid fist fight, not a serious one, more of a playful one, but Kawanishi would prefer if they could just shut up.</p><p>Semi had ordered the wrong drink, and apparently it had a shot of alcohol in it. And very unfortunately, the older setter got drunk very easily.</p><p>Reon was watching them all with and exasperated look on his face while Ushijima didn't realize what was happening, and he was slurping away his ramen.</p><p>Shirabu was filming this all for his blackmail folder. And Goshiki had escaped to the toilet.</p><p>Fortunately, the ramen restaurant was nearly empty, the only people in there were the Shiratorizawa team and an old couple chuckling at the chaos.</p><p>'Satori you stupid sh!t!' Yamagata half yelled half laughed.</p><p>'Oh I'm so very sorry, did spilling my ramen on you make you embarrassed Hayato?'</p><p>For the second time in an hour, the second year middle blocker groaned and went to the toilet to escape.</p><p>'Uh- Kawanishi san?'</p><p>
  <i>Well crap.</i>
</p><p>'Uh Tsutomu, I forgot you were here.' he replied.</p><p>'I- Er, Kawanishi senpai why have you been ignoring me today?'</p><p>Kawanishi froze and stared at him.<br/>
<b>________________________________________</b></p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:22 pm<br/>
You: hey</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: Kawanishi san I'm right in front of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: i know i know but like can i tell you something? its less awkward like this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: Sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: uh i like you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: 😶</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: Sweet home Alabama, I didn't read that incorrectly?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: I like you too senpai!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: huh? i thought you like that tall setter from date tech?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: Nah he's straight, and you misunderstood, I like him as a friend and only as a friend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: oH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: well im stupid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: will you go out with then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu: Of course!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Ok<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:31 pm<br/>
MY HAIR IS NOT RUSTY @kawa_nishitaic.hi<br/>
this fvcker just got himself a boyfriend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MY HAIR IS NOT RUSTY attached a picture</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Replies<br/>
7:34 pm<br/>
Tomu :) @tsu_tomu.go.shiki<br/>
:D</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:42 pm<br/>
KOGANE @kanji_kogane_gawa<br/>
IS THAT TSUTOMU??!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:48 pm<br/>
Tendouu @ten.dough_satori<br/>
finally ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:50 pm<br/>
Shiraboo @kenjirou.shir_abu<br/>
Our plan worked everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:51 pm<br/></b>






<b>MY HAIR IS NOT RUSTY @kawa_nishitaic.hi<br/>
e x c u s e m e 😃
</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end of the Kawashiki arc ✨✨ next up: How  the Shiratorizawa Idiot Trio Got Arrested</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How the Shiratorizawa Idiot Trio Got Arrested ✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’ve all heard of the Karasuno idiot trio:<br/>Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya</p><p>And now I present to you:<br/>The Shiratorizawa idiot trio<br/>Semi, Tendou, and Yamagata</p><p>Ft. Jin who came out of his dungeon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Semi isn’t slick he enjoys chaos, look at official art for reference, especially from the new illustration book that came out last month</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1:36 pm<br/>
Tax Evader: i still cant believe that you all did that just for me and tsutomu to get together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Same 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: And I still can't believe you haven't thanked us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: let me get this straight, tendou san spilled half a bowl of ramen on yamagata sans favourite shirt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: semi san got drunk oohira san had to act as if he was done with life and ushijima san had to pretend what was happening 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Correction: I wasn't acting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: my wallet though</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I was not involved, I was merely told to eat and wait for everything to become resolved. And I am very glad it did</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I mean it was fun getting wasted for the first time in my life 🥴</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: your underaged eita kun lol what you did was illegal</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: its not like we havent committed a crime before lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: The truth ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: How did you guys get arrested though-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: same still confused there</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This is going to be dumb I bet you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: As your friend and captain, I am also still befuddled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:29 am<br/>
Tendouu @ten.dough_satori<br/>
'friend'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave Is Online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I Want To Leave: I'll stay here just for this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender changed I Want To Leave to Shoekawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: jin!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hey Jin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Hey I suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: eita, satori shall we begin our story?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: of course</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Jin, Oohira, back us up if needed 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I'm scared 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: when we were in our first year me satori and eita wanted to get to know each other better so i suggested we played truth or dare</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Where were you three when you did this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: The parking lot in front of that minimart 10 minutes away from here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: why tf were you in a p a r k i n g l o t of all the places</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i honestly have no idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Because you are all dumbasses</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: When the three of them are together, their dumbassery can probably compete with Donald Trump's</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: stil glad biden won</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I mean he's not the best but at least Donald Trump is gone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I heard he left Washington on the inauguration day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ANYWAYS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: It was all normal till Hayato dared Satori to- to-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Until Hayato dared Satori to what, Eita?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i dared him to dance naked in the parking lot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: why the fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What does this have to do with getting to know each other better 😥</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I have absolutely no idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Unfortunately there were police officers passing by and they arrested Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: They also brought me and Hayato to the police station</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: now eita and hayato werent in trouble</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: but being the good friends they are, they yelled at the officers to release me and hayato nearly started a fight with one of them 👀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yeah me and eita got arrested too after that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa added Tanji Washijou to the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: why jin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: jin no 😔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Hello sensei</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou: What is this Jin?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Back read please sensei</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Sensei, it's been 2 minutes, are you okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou: Is this seriously what you do in your free time?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou: And what is with your names?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Well sensei, Tendou san is to blame for the names</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Is there anything troubling you sensei?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Sensei could you please tell our wonderful juniors and Wakatoshi what happened after Satori got arrested?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou: Well the next thing that happened was Oohira and Jin bursting into my office and saying that those three had gotten arrested, Satori for public nudity and Hayato and Eita for minor assault</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Oh dear</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: And so we had to bail them out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Less exciting then i thought it would be 😅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: tsutomu 😔💔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: but its still stupid enough to be entertaining</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Shut up rusty hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: nice kill semisemi 😂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: rood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou: I will be taking my leave then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanji Washijou has left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: pfft</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Bye now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa Is Offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Tsu wanna cuddle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yeah 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader Is Offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora Is Offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: single pain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I might just start dating one of those dumb people who confess to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
    <b>12:39 am<br/></b>




<b>Emo Suga @semi.semi_eita<br/>
IM IN PAINNNN YEAH YEAH YEAHHHH~
  
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wakatoshi Ushijima Brings a Cow to School 🐮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My headcanon is that even though Shiratorizawa canonly has dorms, the students go home on weekends to see their parents. So here is a chapter about Ushijima coming back to school on Monday with a cow.</p><p>Ft a jealous semisemi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:30 am<br/>
Hayatoe is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: am i the only person who saw that at the third year assembly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow and 4 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I'm with Satori on our way to class, he's laughing so hard he can't even talk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: We're supposed to be paying attention-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Aren't you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Well yes but I'm using my phone and only paying half attention</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You’ve been going out with Taichi too much</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: get yourself a man who breaks rules 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi your fvcking thirsty</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What happened anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kenjirou Shirabu breaking rules and using his phone during class?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: the first years and second years are having a dumb assembly about uh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: something</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You don't even know do you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: nope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: It's about respecting the third years' studying time because they need to pass their tests with good scores</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: o yeah theres always and assembly like that for the second years and first years at  the end of january every year</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi's sitting next to Goshiki and their acting all cutesy 🤢</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What the hell happened anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Your just jealous of them lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Please answer my question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yeah uh, wakatoshi was inside the announcement hall during the assembly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Whats so weird about that Yamagata san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: he was standing there with a whole ass <i>cow</i></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: like a whole packet of meat you mean?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: well i mean look at his meat yk 😳</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: tendou san i-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori no-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Like a real fvcking full grown cow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: That's impossible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: No offence Semi senpai but thats just absurd</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow has sent an attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what the actual fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Excuse me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: HUH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi and Goshiki are trying very hard not to laugh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: oh our teacher just came in see ya</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Hayato you too, off your phone now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yes dad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I'm heading to class now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 'im'?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: The lovebirds got detention for laughing and causing a disruptance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Hey!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: do not make me slap you kenjirou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Can you reach me? I thought you said I was too short</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader and 5 others are offline<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1:45 pm<br/>
Moo is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Hello everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: As I have already backread, I can assume you all already know that I have brought a cow to school today</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: what the fvck ushiwaka 🤡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Do you all want to meet my cow? The principal has allowed me to put her alongside the horses in the stables</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i mean- like ive never seen a live cow up close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Sounds interesting!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I'm concerned for captains sanity</b>
</p><p>
<b>Hayatoe: honestly? same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Why is this funny</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Wakatoshi can you please explain to us on why you brought a damn cow to school?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: My mother recently bought two more cows, and while she is building a new shed for them, I needed to bring this one someplace else. It is because her shed is also getting torn down so we can adjoin hers with the two new sheds that are in process</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: so uh you didnt think of like how weird it would be for you to bring a live cow to school? and not just to school, you literally brought her into the freaking auditorium 😸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Ah, you are right, I should have just put her in the shed of my family's spare ranch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: But like can we still meet her though-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Yes, feel free to visit her in the stables before evening practice, she is safely locked up, so you do not have the need to worry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: How is he talking so calmly 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: dunno dont care i wanna meet a live cow 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: hell yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato’s rushing out of our dorm as we speak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi too, guess I'm coming along :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Wait for me!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Cominggg</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: letss gooo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I shall see you all at the stables then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo and 7 others are offline<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:03 pm<br/>
Burnt Marshmallow is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kenji, Kawanishi, where r you two?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora and 5 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i still can't process that you can call shirabubu 'kenji' without getting violently murdered</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: kenjirou got cornered by a girl holding a letter with a heart on it lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Where are you then Taichi san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: videoing for blackmail</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ohoho </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: first name basis now i see 😏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: we're dating wtf leave us be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato, Satori, stop</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wait what? Shirabu got cornered by who now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: WAIT HOLY SH!T</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What is happening?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I THINK HE JUST UH AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I mean, it's about time isn't it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Why tf are you guys spamming here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: OUR SHIRABU GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY SHIRABU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Me too, what happened?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I'm bi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: It's not like I actually like the girl, I'm just tired of hopelessly pining for someone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: So I'm trying to move on and try dating someone for once</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: your basically just playing with her feelings then ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Would you rather I burn the confession letter?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: SHIRABOO HAS HIS EYES ON SOMEONE??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: WHAT IS THIS NEW SIDE TO YOU KENJIROU?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: For the last time, I'm trying so move on so fvck off and go back to smothering the cow or something. Me and Taichi will be there in a minute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: okok no need to get violent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: congratulations anyways my kouhai 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Well, I hope it works out then?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Congratulations senpai!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I wish you luck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TWITTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
    <b>12:39 am<br/></b>

















<b>Emo Suga @semi.semi_eita<br/>
no matter how fast i run, i cannot escape from the pain
  
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>(TWEET DELETED)</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Make Out Sessions 🌚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 'Send Some Damn Help' squad reassemble, and they talk about a change of behaviour in both Semi and Shirabu. But not the way you think.</p><p>SemiShira arc 1/2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Send Some Damn Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:36 pm<br/>
Kawanishi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: LISTEN UP FVCKERS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki and 2 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: I- Taichi san please control yourself-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: AYO LOWER YOUR TONE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: WAIT I FORGOT THIS GROUP CHAT EXISTED-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: All of you calm down 🙃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: that smile looks very threatening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Good 🙃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: yamagata san is semi san uh you know acting different?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: if you mean the fact he's trying to avoid shirabu?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: or that he's not talking to me and satori or reon or wakatoshi as much as usual?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: or the fact that he has been kissing about every girl who confesses to him only to reject her after that this past week?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: then yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Is this what I think it is</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: yes tsu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: We're going to help those two get together?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Shouldn't we add captain and Tendou san here too?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: wait good idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi deleted a message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: what did you delete???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: the message where i told you guys that ushijima san and kenjirou were jealous about semi san and tendou san making out in their first year 😸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi deleted a message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon added Ushijima and Tendou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: oho? whats this?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Operation get Shirabu san and Semi san together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: Do they not see each other everyday?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: he means as a couple</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: Like Tsutomu and Taichi then?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Mhm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: Ah I understand, but I do not know anything about this 'getting together' so I will simply read any messages here and give my opinion when necessary. I shall leave the rest to you all as I do not want to interfere.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: big boy words lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: adding words or phrases like 'lol' and 'lmao' cannot cover up your distress taichi 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: yes it can lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: tsutomu come get your mans 🥴</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: I'm doing homework rn, can't</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Ok back to the main topic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: as you all might have already seen, kenjirou has been going behind his 'girlfriend' s back to make out with just about every girl he sees this past week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: isnt that uh kinda just like what Eitas been doing??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: true</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: I saw Shirabu san make out with one of my classmates 😫</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: That's really unlike him, I nearly died of shock when i saw them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: I walked in on Eita and the Yasuki, the vice captain of the cheerleading squad kissing in the storage room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: I'm sorry but does she not have a boyfriend?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: all of the girls in the third year have had a crush on semisemi at least once in the past 3 years it wouldnt be a surprise if they were willing to cheat on their boyfriends to make out with semisemi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: ive even eavesdropped on a couple of conversations of some first and seconds year girls gushing about how handsome or kind he is, and i mean hes good at this making out stuff 😳</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: harem who 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: yknow ill just ask eita kun on whats been going on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Are you sure that's a good idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: best chance we have now, no?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: I think you should do that tendou san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: sure, see if you can find out anything please tendou san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: aight<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:47 pm<br/>
You: eita kun~ 😏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI: What’s up Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: questionnn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: why have you been making out with every girl you see during this past week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI: Eh, some competition between Shirabrat and I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: what happened to ‘kenji’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI: Dunno?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: are ya jealous or something semisemi? 😼</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI: I AM NOT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: ok den imma go<br/>
________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Send Some Damn Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:50 pm<br/>
Tendou sent an attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: A competition?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: What kind of competition though?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Any ideas anyone 😣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: a competition to see who can make out with the most people in a week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: Taichi san your imagination is wild</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: im- why do you think that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: He does have a point honestly?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: we did the same thing in our third year of junior high for fun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: this is basically repeating history</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: If you are to put it like that, you have a very good point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>Semi knocked on the door once, twice. Then he heard someone say 'The door's unlocked!' from the inside.</p><p>Shirabu was in there head bent over his book, scribbling down notes. He whipped his head up and raised his eyebrow. 'So? What are you here for?'</p><p>The grey haired setter hunched his shoulders a bit and said, 'Satori's caught on, he's bound to realize something is going on.'</p><p>'If he hasn't already.' Shirabu said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 'Tomorrow's the last day, we'll hold up till then. How many people have you got?'</p><p>'9.' Semi replied, scrolling through his phone to show Shirabu some pictures he took for proof.</p><p>'Tied then.' Shirabu spat, showing his phone to Semi.</p><p>'Well, may the best man win.' Semi smirked.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>
<b>6 Days Earlier</b>
</p><p>'What are you doing here?'</p><p>Semi heard that sentence and scowled. He had left his water bottle in the storage room, only to find Shirabu and his so-called 'girlfriend' kissing.</p><p>Semi rolled his eyes. 'What are you doing here? I thought you said that you don't even lik-'</p><p>'Shut up!' Shirabu half yelled.</p><p>His girlfriend was standing there confused. 'I should go, see you tomorrow Kenjirou kun.' She said as she walked out.</p><p>'You nearly got me caught there.'</p><p>'I should have just continued my sentence then.' Semi sneered. Yes he was being rude, so what? Wouldn't you do that to the person you were in love with if they started dating someone else?</p><p>'Fine, what can I do to keep your mouth shut?'</p><p>Semi looked Shirabu up and down and said, 'Any ideas?'</p><p>Shirabu, looking very exasperated, replied, 'How about this..'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oHoHOhOoo~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who Wins, Who Loses, Who Ties in the Competition 💃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi and Shirabu match up their points, and there is a sudden surprise when the outcome isn't what they expected.</p><p>SemiShira arc 2/2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol the title of this chapter is purely 'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story' because it randomly came into my mind when i was thinking of a title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:23 am<br/>
Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Are you all doing anything today?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i was planning to go visit my parents but at last minute a relative came back from abroad so they went to osaka to see her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: and now im stuck in the dorms</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I have something important to do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: me and hayato are going to study 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I'm doing something else</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: studying lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I am visiting my cousin, for she has recently adopted a cat and she wants me to met him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I'm currently out to restock the third years' dorm kitchen, some of our classmates in the swimming club had a small party last night to celebrate their win in the tournament. They finished half of the fridge 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What kind of appetite do they even have</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: an inhuman one apparently</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: What are you doing today tsu??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Math exam on monday, I'm having some trouble with algebra</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: why dont you ask shirabubu to tutor you then?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: That's a good idea, isn't it Shirabu?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Fvck you semi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I can spare an hour and a half, if you keep me going for more then that, your buying me lunch for the rest of the week Goshiki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Oh thank you Shirabu san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i gtg, all this talk about studying made me realise i haven't done 3 assignments that were due last wednesday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: taichi i-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Are you serious?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tac Evader: very</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That is not good, if you are to hand in your assignments late, your score will not be at it's maximum capacity</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: he doesnt even care lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Goshiki meet me in the library in 2 minutes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: But the first year dorms are 5 minutes away from the library?? 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Run then, or I'm leaving</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: IM RUNNING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Mission accomplished</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: send some damn help gc now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender deleted a message</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle and 3 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Send Some Damn Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10:37 am<br/>
Tendou and 3 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: what was he talking about??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: i mean from the sound of it, he wanted shirabu to get occupied by tsutomu on purpose??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: That's definitely what he implied</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: whats going on?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: read the team gc</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: ah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: are we just going to let them continue or?-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: I'm not sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: in my opinion, yes, todays the last day if im not mistaken</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tednou: how do you know that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: he started last week right? the competition we had lasted for a week, so i can assume hes also only going to do that for a week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: eye eye sir</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: Isn't it 'Aye aye'?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: i dont know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ushijima: We are Japanese people living in Japan, I am sure that knowing the difference between 'eye eye' and 'Aye aye' does not matter Oohira</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: we speak and text in english</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: no breaking the fourth wall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:29 pm<br/>
You: Semi san where are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Behind the library</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Why are you behind the library?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Because I know your inside the library</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Fine be there in a minute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>Shirabu pocketed his phone and sighed in annoyance, <i>'Stupid Semi san..'</i> he cursed under his breath and headed out the back door of the library</p><p>'There you are.' He heard</p><p>'Let's get this over with.' Shirabu said. 'I got 11 in the span of one week, you?'</p><p>Semi's smile faltered and he replied, 'We're still tied..'</p><p>The copper-haired second year groaned and said, 'Do you want to add one more day? Or can we just end it here? I'm sick of this.'</p><p>The third-year smirked and replied, 'Or maybe..'</p><p>Shirabu raised an eyebrow and glared at Semi. 'Or maybe what?'</p><p>'This.' Semi said, before proceeding to grab the front of Shirabu's shirt and smash his lips into the others'.</p><p>When they pulled out, Shirabu was still frozen in shock trying to get a sentence out of his mouth, stuttering. When Semi saw his expression, he felt his stomach churn. <i>What the fuck did I just do? Shit</i> he thought to himself.</p><p>So what did Semi do? Of course, he did the most logical thing you would expect him to do. He darted out of the place.</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:34<br/>
You: TAIVHI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: who are you? kenjirou never types in caps unless he finds something very funny</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: or stupid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: or when he's mad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: NO ITS MW</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: SEMI SAN JST KISSED ME??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: WAIT WHAT HOLY SH!T</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: HET JUST RAN OUT QOF TWHE PLACE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carrot Top: THEN CHASE HIM YOU DUMB FVCK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: FINE IM GOINGF</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>Shirabu ran in the same direction Semi did, but he couldn't find the boy anywhere. After around 5 minutes, he gave up and took out his phone again.</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:40 pm<br/>
You: WTF SEMI SAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: OK WAIT PLEASE BEFORE YOU KILL ME</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: ILL ADMIT I DID THIS BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEALOUS</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: I MEANT I WAS JEALOUS OF YOU GETTING A GIRLFRIEND</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE I WANTED TO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER??</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: .</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Give me time to process this</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:45 pm<br/>
Semi san: Uh Kenji, you ok?</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Ah so now we're back to 'Kenji' 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: I'm sorry ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: But why were you even jealous</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Oh sh!t</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Well I can't back down now, I must suffer with the consequences</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: wtaf</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: iminlovewithyoupleasedonthateme</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Excuse me what</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: IM IN LOVE WITH YOU OK?</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: There has been too much information for me to process this evening, I cannot take this in</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Please, I can see you blushing like a tomato</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Come again 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san: Behind you :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>Shirabu whipped his head back and half screamed when he saw Semi standing there, blushing with a sheepish grin on his face on his face.</p><p>'WHAT THE HELL? YOU NEARLY SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!' Shirabu yelled.</p><p>'Oi! Stop yelling, be glad most people are hanging out outside of school at this time!' Semi laughed.</p><p>The younger boy looked away for a minute before looking back and saying, 'Are you actually serious? About, you know? Your feelings?..'</p><p>Semi stopped laughing abruptly a stammered, 'U-uh yeah I really am, and if you don't return my feelings, I understand. And I'm sorry that I kissed you like that, it was an impulse ok? I jus-'</p><p>Shirabu shut the taller boy up by kissing him full on the mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm done! I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, I procrastinated a lot with this chapter because school started 😩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shiratorizawa Gets Invaded 1/2 🤡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawanishi finds two people making out in the changing room, Goshiki goes to Tokyo, chaos ensues.</p><p>A.K.A the chapter I had no inspiration or plot on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:09 pm<br/>
Tax Evader is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I found two people making out in the changing room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: oh? do tell more 👀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: who who who tell us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I am suddenly interested in quitting life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: You mean 'we' found two people making out in the changing room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What a scarring experience</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Why are you both in the changing room at 8 pm in the night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: They were probably looking for a place to make out too 😳</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: eheheheh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: no.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: and damn kenjirou your boldbold</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: AHAHAHHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: WE WERE JUST KISSING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: yeah, and leaving hickeys on each others necks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Taichi 😁🔪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Taichi san you're gonna get killed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I just want a break please</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: From what Oohira?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: From life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Join me on the darkside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Bet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: did they really have to do us dirty like that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: jdwijdewodjew WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: IT SOUNDED DIFFERENT IN MY HEAD</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: How long have Semi san and Shirabu san have been dating again?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Two weeks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Looks like we didn't help at all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: What?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: taichi made a gc to like try to help you guys get together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: it was useless in the end</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: true</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what did you do to that girlfriend of yours 🙃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Broke up with her, told her it wasn't working out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I still don't approve of you going around and rejecting people rudely</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Stfu you made out with 11 people in 1 week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: How many people now 😄?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: so is it true that you and eita kun had a competition to see who could make out with the most people in one week?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: how do you know about this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i told them how we did the same thing in middle school</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: why are ya being silent wakatoshi kun??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I am staying silent as I do not really understand the topic you are discussing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I think I shall go to the common room and check if there are any volleyball games that are currently being played on the television</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Good night everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: The way he talks will forever confuse me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: he promised we would read the manga i recommended to him together 😔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: he probably forgot, don't get all sad now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: He looked busy today, cheer up a bit i guess Tendou san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yeah he did a lot of extra practice earlier this evening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: okok then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: does anyone want to go to that festival tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: There's a small festival around 17 minutes from here tomorrow, to be honest it looks interesting and its the weekend so I'm coming i guess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ill go then, it might help me get my mind off things</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I'm joining then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yes 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: how about you tomu?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I'm actually going to Tokyo tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: That's like, a five hour drive-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: and it's a 2 hour trip on a bullet train if im not mistaken</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: but theres no direct routes so theres going to be a lot of transits</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Plus the waiting at the train stations</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: what for?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I'm hanging out with some other first years from other teams, some of them live in Tokyo though</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: So most of us from Miyagi are meeting at the train station at 5 am tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what about practice?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: yeah ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Coach already excused me, as long as I work hard during Sunday practice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: That means it's just me, Taichi, Semi san, Yamagata san, and Tendou san then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ah ok then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: there is no way in hell reon wakatoshi or jin will want to join us so- 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt: Ok then you should go to bed Tsutomu, if you're gonna wake up that early</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: K, good night senpais</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Good night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: GOOD NIGHT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: good nightt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kenjii 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: excuse me what now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marhmallo: I want him to hug me 😌</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: im not the only one who thought it like uh that right 😳</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ur not alone bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe and 4 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ball is life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:57 pm<br/>
Kuroo: YOU SET THE WHAT ON FIRE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: TORA WHAHAHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nishinoya: YES TORA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daichi: NISHINOYA! TANAKA!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hirugami: Is this like, normal?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tendou: maybee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sugawara: Well, on most days there will be a regular of 7 stupid chaotic things happening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Konoha: Currently, there's only been 4 today</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi: Konoha san no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: And there will be more to come</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suna: can I help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yaku: NO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima: The piece of trash just spoke?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Atsumu: I-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi: Pfft 🤣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: Tsukki!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reon: EITA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: Eww the farmer boys are back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: Has anyone seen my phone?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: Taichi you dumb sh!t what are you texting with right now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: Oh sorry this is Goshiki, I went to hang out with the other first years earlier and when I came back I realised my phone wasn't with me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki: lol nice lockscreen you have here goshiki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinata: A GHOST!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: Are you serious</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima: No he's Hinata</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: who the fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Kyoutani control yourself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: AKIRA! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT BACK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: I take back my words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Akira Kunimi 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: Hey give it back Kunimi!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shibayama: You left it at the cafe!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuguri: we were gonna tell you but most of our phones were dead</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lev: Because we were out all day and none of us brought chargers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yachi: Mhm!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sakunami: And Kunimi offered to give it back but instead he stole it 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Koganegawa: That's something I expect him to do not gonna lie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: Kindaichi why didn't you stop him??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: I TRIED TO BUT HE THREATENED TO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: I MEAN HE THREATENED ME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuguri: you mean he threatened to expose the fact that you two are dating</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuguri: and you have not told any of us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuguri: because you are terrified of pda and the thought that we wont accept you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroo: You snake bastards are scary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daishou: thats my kouhai 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiro: naoyasu you've hanging out with suguru too much</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuguri: i only come to him for relationship advice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamamoto: if you touch our yuuki i will snap your necks 😁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nobuyuki: TAKETORA!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shibayama: Yamamoto san theres no need for that!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watari: Kindaichi and Kunimi are dating? 🧑</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: no sh!t 🧍</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu: WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kawanishi: Thank you Shirabu san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamagata: I shudder at the thought of Taichi calling Kenjirou 'Shirabu san'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Goshiki is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: AKIRA!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:09 pm<br/>
Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora added Kunimi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora gave Kunimi admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi added Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Kindaichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi gave everyone admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi revoked Tax Evader and 7 others' admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 7 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: ohohoo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: look its the farmer boys' groupchat!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Look its the piece of trash who never made it to nationals</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Fvck off my captain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Oh I'm sorry Yahaba did I hurt your pitiful feelings?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: Akira ffs just give back his phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I need my phone back come on!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: This is going to be a long evening</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the bad chapter, I had absolutely no inspiration for this 😃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shiratorizawa Gets Invaded 2/2 🤡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seijoh invades Shiratorizawa, Kindaichi panics and Iwaizumi breaks down a door,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh so i recently found out that Kyoutani's VA is the same person who voiced Olaf in the Japanese dubbing of Frozen 2 and so I couldn't stop laughing while making this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:12 pm<br/>
Moo: Aoba Johsai?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: Ushiwaka 🤢</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Oikawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: NO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: You should have come to Shiratorizawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: fvck no, he's staying with me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: Awwe Iwa chan you love me 🥰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: Stfu stupidkawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: I dont like these names 😥</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hanamaki: yes bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: are you seeing all the $exual tension bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hanamaki: of course bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Stop it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: get tf out of our gc</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: What the fvck is up with your names</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i made them, fvck you 🖕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: No, fvck you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: Yahaba chan swearing?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Watari left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: Akira I swear to god</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: Where are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: In his house, he locked me up in his sister's bedroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi: speak one more word i dare you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi: oikawa san told me to do this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: What now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kunimi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: SH!TTYKAWA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: AYO WHAT DID YOU DO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hanamaki: IWAS GONNA KILL YOU DUDE HAHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: I'm not sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi where the hell are you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Let Tsutomu use the phone for a while</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Kunimi give me back my phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: now, what should i go through</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I'm clean, good luck trying to expose me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: ah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: your dating the orange haired middle blocker?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: yeaAj</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: MY HAIR IS NOT ORANGE ITS GINGERUWHHSYgwtdghzb</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: TAICHI NOW IS NOT THE TIME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I took Taichi san's phone 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: How did Oikawa san even manage to make you do this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: he bribed me and said that I could also search bowl cut's phone as long as we could invade their group chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: what did he even bribe you with</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: salted caramel</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: Sometimes I think that you love salted caramel more then me 👁💧👄💧👁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I don't &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: AHWSSKJSH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: MSSUAJDVWUDG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: Kunimi chan I think you sent him into cardiac arrest</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I just barfed in my mouth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Ew</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: that's too sweet get it away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Kunimi is uh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Suprisingly..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hanamaki: affectionate?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: That's the word</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: sus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: we have invaded your group chat today to back read and figure out your biggest secrets</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: We have nothing to expose other then Eita, Satori, and Hayato's dumbassery</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: mean</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: WAIT AHAHAAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hanamaki: USHIWAKA BROUGHT A COW TO SCHOOL?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Matsukawa: IS HE DUMB AHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Well, yes indeed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wakatoshi kun their literally insulting you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Like Oohira said, nothing to expose except for dumb things and people walking in on each other making out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: I'm disturbed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: where did iwaizumi san go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: AKIRA KUNIMI OPEN YOUR GODDAMN DOOR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: no.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: oh sh!t</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: UH I THINK IWAIZUMI SAN JUST BROKE DOWN THE DOOR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: HE JUST BROKE DOWN THE DOOR TO THE ROOM I'M IN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: OH NO HE'S REALLY MAD AT KUNIMI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: HE'S MUTTERING SOMETHING ABOUT GOING TO OIKAWA SAN'S HOUSE TO BEAT HIS ASS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kindaichi: HELP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yahaba: Kindaichi calm down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa: im going to run</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oikawa left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoutani: who the hell is this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: The perks of no one knowing you exist</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa revoked everyone's admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa gave Symmetry and 7 others admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Good bye Seijoh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry removed Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, and Kunimi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: im still here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe removed Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: add him when he gets his phone back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: why didnt you remove their ace?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: We've gotta thank him I guess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: No problem</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: Oh and you, the first year wing spiker, Kindaichi's going to your school tomorrow to return your phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: I'll lock it up in my closet or something for the time being, I won't go through it I promise</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Thank you Iwaizumi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi: Now I'm gonna go 😒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Thank you Soekawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wait how did that guy even unlock your phone Tsutomu?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I don't have a password</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: That's unsafe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: True, I'll set a password tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I'll give back the phone to Taichi san now I'm going to bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: It's been a long day</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kenjirou Shirabu is Stressed 😩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third years have officially retired from volleyball, consequently, Shirabu becomes captain and Kawanishi is vice captain. Unfortunately, he isn't helping much.</p><p>WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MANGA SPOILERS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I projecting my stress into Shirabu? No of course not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:43 pm<br/>
Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: TAICHI KAWANISHI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: hm?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: WHY WEREN'T YOU AT EVENING PRACTICE?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: THE FIRST YEARS ALMOST CAUSED A FIRE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HA?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Pardon?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Oh dear</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Lord save us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: oH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i was studying</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Huh? That's rare</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: To be fair he is in class 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: really?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wait what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yeah, and lucky for him he doesn't need to study before a test and yet he still gets a good enough score</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Not the best but still above average</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: its a gift lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I don't even want to know how the first years nearly burnt the gym</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Anyways, did anyone watch the National finals</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: yeah, still not happy we didn't go there this year but it would have been nice if a team from our prefecture who won</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i didnt watch the quarterfinals, what happened there?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: karasuno lost to kamomedai, final set score was 23-25</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What a shame</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: If we had made it to Nationals, do you think we would have made it that far?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: In all honesty? Yes probably</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: maybe we would have even made it to finals</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hey, hey look at the future, not the past</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori's right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Captain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Why are you calling yourself Shirabu?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I meant you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Could I possibly swap positions with Taichi 🤡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: You want to be a middle blocker?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: N o</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I want to make him captain for the day and see how it goes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: HUH NO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: That's a pretty good idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: You're captain now Kenjirou, you get to make those choices on your own</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What Oohira said is correct</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Your right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi your going to be captain for tomorrow, you need to learn discipline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: NO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HAHAHA GOOD LUCK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Off your phones now everyone it's getting late and we need to study</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 7 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:34 pm<br/>
Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Who was going to tell me that Akakura and Sagae are dating</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: hm?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Akakura was literally slacking off so bad today</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: he didn't manage to receive any balls at all 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Coach made him do 20 laps ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: And 25 serves</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hes a libero though??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I think that was the point-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: How did you find out?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Well, since I made Taichi captain for a day, I couldn't tell him off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: And mind you, he is good at receives and digs but he was really off his game today</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: So I just watched him and lo and behold he was staring at Sagae</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: and how did you manage to conclude they were dating from that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I asked Nakamura, and apparently they've been dating for around a month</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: No one told me about that and I'm a first year 🙃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I'm sure it's nothing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I need to go, I'm sorting out the jersey numbers for next year and I have a Japanese test tomorrow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I'm honestly worried about Kenjirou the most 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I've barely seen him for the past week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: he's also been running off 3 cups of coffee everyday and barely getting enough sleep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: and he's been yelling at me a lot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: No scratch that he's been yelling at everyone a lot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: dont you think it's about time we get a manager?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: one who isnt here just to flirt with us? 😐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: yeah kenjirou doesn't deal well with stress</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I don't know if this will help but my sister is enrolling here next year 😃??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marsmallow: And she's a lesbian so-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That is a good idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Has she been accepted?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Yes, she took the test last October</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: you should ask her, im very sure kenjirou is on the verge of passing out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I feel bad for Shirabu san</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another Invasion 😭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Shiratorizawa group chat gets invaded again, but this time the invader seems... friendly??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Semi san 🙄❤️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:34 pm<br/>
Semi san 🙄❤️: hi!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: What the actual fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Who are tf you semi san never uses an exclamation mark</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san 🙄❤️: oh sh!t im gonna get killed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Semi san 🙄❤️ is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: I think I'm going insane from the stress</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:36 pm<br/>
Hayatoe: so your telling us that it was your grandma who dyed you hair red?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Yes it was a horrifying experience</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: It was a horrifying experience looking at it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You guys please look at this I think I'm starting to see things</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry sent an attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what’s with the contact name-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: taichi you aren't slick i know your contact name for tsutomu is 'tomu 💞'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: VJYUJHVGJHJK TENDOU SAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: It is?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That is very affectionate</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Cute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ah young love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hayato your barely 3 years older then them 🗿</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: EHEM BACK TO THE PROBLEM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: oh yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: That's really weird for Semi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: hello!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Wait what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: See</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Semi san are you okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: eita blink twice if you need help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hayato you idiot how would you know if hes blinking or not</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: like this satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 👁👄👁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ➖👄➖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 👁👄👁</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ➖👄➖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Ok ok we get it Yamagata san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: is this another invasion?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Why is Eita being uh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Uncharacteristically cheerful?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That is currently the same thing on my mind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: ehh?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: this isnt nee san, im his 4 years younger sister etsuko!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: and hey symmetry guy, are you the person whos contact name is saved as 'kenji 🥰' by my brother?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: First my name is not 'symmetry guy' it's Kenjirou Shirabu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Second why are you on my boyfriends phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: And third why is that contact name so cute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: did he just-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Publicly state that he's dating Semi san??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: THE CONTACT NAME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ITS ADORABLE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Calm down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Etsuko why are you on your brothers phone?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: he left it on before going into the shower</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I have reminded Semi multiple times that is unsafe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: It's his bad habit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: :o and are you dating my brother?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: yes he is and they are the most disgusting couple ever</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: That kinda sounds homophobic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: not in that way, the both of them just show off too much pda for their own good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: true</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: me and wakatoshi kun being the only single ones left: 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Not being in a relationship does not bother me that much</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Anyways are you the same sister who's attending Shiratorizawa next year?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: im the only sister actually</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: and yes, my brother has already told me about your offer, being manager sounds interesting!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: im already the manager of the basketball team here so i think i know the basics 🤪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: So she basically has the same personality with Eita but a bit more cheerful huh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i think that's about right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: do you think i should go through my brothers phone 👀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken: oh yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: of course</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Uh I don't think so-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: you should</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I don't think you should invade Semi san's privacy Etsuko kun!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I will not be involved in this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: majority said yes so here i go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: huh his phone is completely normal</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: aside from the fact that he listens to one direction on spotify, he told me he hates them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hates them? please, he's the ultimate fan boy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I feel very betrayed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: oh fvck he's coming back from the shower, gotta go!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: are we going to ignore the fact that a 15 year old was swearing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi you've been swearing since we were in fifth grade</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: PFFT WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: KAWANISHI AHAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Uh hey you guys, my sister took my phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Did she say anything??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Well she did not say anything important</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Other then fact that you listen to One Direction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: We're breaking up Semi san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I will not date someone with sh!t music taste</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: you used to listen to one direction when we were in middle school</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I too rather enjoy their music</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wait really ushiwaka?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: thats unexpected lmao</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The current anime timeline is set in 2013, 1D didn't disband until 2015 so 🥳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hisoka and the Farmer: A Tragic Love Story 😃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tendou tells Ushijima something, and his reaction doesn't actually surprise him.</p><p>Ft. Platonic SemiTen</p><p>UshiTen arc 1/1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM BACK YBHEWBHBHBKJED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SEMISEMI&lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:34 pm<br/>
You: EITA KUN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI&lt;3: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: IM GONNA TELL WAKATOSHI KUN ABOUT MY FEELINGS TODAY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEMISEMI&lt;3: Eh? Good luck then.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: YESYES THANKS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:36 pm<br/>
You: ushiwakaa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Yes, Satori?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: can i tell you something?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Of course</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: i like you- 👉👈</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: I am aware, we are best friends after all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: I like you very much Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: come again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Since we are best friends, I do not expect you to hate me, so I am glad that you like me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: i uh meant as more than best friends? like a relationshipp?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Oh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Satori, I think that you are aware that I was not planning to get into a relationship before I graduate from high school</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy is typing..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Oh, alright, it's fine! Happy April fools haha</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: But it is currently 11 April?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You blocked this contact</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miracle Boy: Satori?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Your message could not be sent</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:49 pm<br/>
You: Babee 🥺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰: Hm?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Have you seen Satori?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰: Nope, why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Well, he told me that he was going to confess to Wakatoshi today, but he hasn't texted me back since</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: I'm getting worried</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰: Semi san, are you not aware of the possibility that Ushijima san would probably reply with some sort of 'I want to focus on school and volleyball' ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Wait</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰: You should spam Tendou san until he gets online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Good idea tyty 🥺❤️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenji 🥰: ...💞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:52 pm<br/>
You: Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Oi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Tendou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: SATORI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: SATORI TENDOU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: hm? eita kun spamming? what a rare sight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Sorry I had to get your attention</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: mkay whats up?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Did something happen?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: Oh here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori sent an attachment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: What did I expect honestly :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: ...Are you alright?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: meh, just tired</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Yeah clearly you're not</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Get your ass over to my room, I'll drag Hayato here and we can read that manga you like together</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: wait what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori: thanks semisemi i need it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You: No prob</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1:02 am<br/>
Best Uncle is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Hayato where are you it's 1 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: eitas dorm, why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Ah alright, I was just wondering</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: It's one am in the morning, why are you all up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Why are you up then Kenji?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: hes studying, im reviewing my assignments :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: The end of the semester always sucks</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: All the teachers are like: Have 10 assignments! Have 6 projects! Have 8 tests!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: FELT OMFG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Satori why are you being quiet? That's rare</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: oh nothing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: liar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Taichi san no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Satori, did you block me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: uhh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Is it something I said?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: in this world, there is something called</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 
</b>
<b></b>
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨ <b>private chat</b> ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yamagata san please shut the fvck up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Oh no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: are you stupid? you basically straight up rejected me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori please control yourself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Yes, I truly think I am indeed stupid for hurting your feelings</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: sh!ts about to go down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Everyone shut up and let him speak</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: excuse me what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I should have told you this straight up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I too have feelings for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: BHJWEKNWEJN??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Well, I meant that even though this was unplanned, I do have feelings for you as 'more than best friends' so I am more than willing to get into a relationship before graduating high school if it is with you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: okok hold up i need to process this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: what is this a wattpad fanfiction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: do you seriously use wattpad? use archive of our own you uncultured swine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: No one cares, shut up both of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori's currently screaming into my pillow 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: What on earth is going on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I will be staying silent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: UH WELL THEN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Of course</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Well, no one is single anymore now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Eita am I a joke to you</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! So I'm back hehe. Thank you so much for reading this fic so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shiratorizawa Simps For BSD 🤧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tendou makes everyone simp for bungou stray dogs characters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is absolute shit and I have no inspiration, sorry about that.</p><p>Yeah I was channeling my inner Chuuya simp while writing this haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:36 pm<br/>Chicken Tender is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: HELLO EVERYONE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: wassup</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i would like to introduce you guys to a new anime/manga i like 😸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This better be good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: it's called bungou stray dogs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I take it back this is good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: You watch bsd?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: surprises</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i made him read the manga first but he ended up watching the anime too lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: What stray dogs-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I think it's about detectives with superpowers? I'm not sure, but my cousin seems to enjoy it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That sounds rather interesting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: hi wakatoshi kun &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Hello</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: you would have ended up exactly like him if it weren't for me shirabubu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Stfu Taichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Wellll</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Uhh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I meann</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: anyways, wanna watch the first couple episodes together on zoom call?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I've watched the whole first season it but sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: I've already read the manga but yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I will see if it is interesting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I'm in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: kk see you all<br/>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1:23 am<br/>Best Uncle: Ok I'm heading to bed now, but that was uh more bloody than I expected, it was good though</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I agree, and I too shall be heading to bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: nightnight!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Good night Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle and Moo are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I am a simp</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: welcome to the nakahara chuuya fandom, i am your guide</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: He kinda looks like you y'know?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: No, Taichi looks like Tachihara</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i see it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wait wait that's true, he kinda acts like him too-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: but with my bi side talking, gin is hot asf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: and yosano 🤩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: You all talk about them and forget that Atsushi is the main character</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Hey, Atsushi looks like you and Semi san combined</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: HOLD UP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wait he looks like a more cheerful version of Kenji with my hair color</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: he's eita's and kenjirou's lovechild</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: STFU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: back to simping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: look at twain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: It was a bit weird for me to process the characters named after British authors because I actually read their books</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: lol yeah i remember when you first read that one chapter-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: We don't talk about that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: It's 2 am, what are you guys even doing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i made everyone simp for bungo stray dogs characters</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: It worked unfortunately</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: At 2 am?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: and youre acting like you dont have a dazai shrine under your bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: come again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This team is broken</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this fic and supporting me this far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The One Where Author Chan Has No Creativity 🏌️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Etsuko goes on a trial basis in a group chat, with the first and second years</p><p>Or: Me showing my love to underrated Shiratorizawa members</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So according to the Haikyuu wiki, Yunohama doesn't have a confirmed first name. So I made his first name Kaji at a random, and I hope you guys don't mind, but I also made a couple of random second years, so reminder that the canon characters are only Shirabu, Kawanishi, Goshiki, Sagae, Akakura, Shibata, and Yunohama</p><p>Just in case you don't know here are the characters appearing for this chapter, this is set after the third years' retirement btw:<br/>-Kenjirou Shirabu (Canon): 2nd Year, Setter, Captain<br/>-Taichi Kawanishi (Canon): 2nd Year Middle Blocker, Vice-Captain<br/>-Kaji Yunohama (Canon): 2nd Year, Pinch Server, Wing Spiker (His position as wing spiker is not confirmed)<br/>-Yuuma Murakami (Not Canon): 2nd Year, Wing Spiker<br/>-Hiroto Sugimoto (Not Canon): 2nd Year, Middle Blocker<br/>-Seito Nakamura (Not Canon): 2nd Year, Libero<br/>-Yusho Sagae (Canon): 1st Year, Wing Spiker<br/>-Kai Akakura (Canon): 1st Year, Libero<br/>-Eiichi Takahashi (Not Canon): 1st Year, Setter<br/>-Tsutomu Goshiki (Canon): 1st Year, Wing Spiker<br/>-Yuu Shibata (Canon): 1st Year, Wing Spiker<br/>-Etsuko Semi (Not Canon): 3rd Year (Shiratorizawa Middle School), Trial Manager</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:34 am<br/>
Burnt Marshmallow is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Listen up everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender and 6 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Mean</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Anyways, I want to offer something to Kenji</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: theres private chat yknow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: yes yes, but like listen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: what if kenji makes a groupchat with some first years and the second years and add etsuko in so that she can get used to you all, you know like an online trial basis?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: If she's able to survive a whole day in a groupchat filled with Shiratorizawa members, then she'll probably survive being manager</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: good idea eita kun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: It is creative and I like the idea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Sounds good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ok she seemed nice when we first talked to her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Fine I'll make a groupchat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>________________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou Shirabu created a chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou Shirabu added Taichi Kawanishi, Tsutomu Goshiki, Yusho Sagae, Kaji Yunohama, Kai Akakura, Eiichi Takahashi, Seito Nakamura, Yuuma Murakami, Yuu Shibata, and Hiroto Sugimoto</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou Shirabu gave Taichi Kawanishi and Tsutomu Goshiki admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: Hi :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai Akakura: Hey whats this captain??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yusho Sagae: Kai!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai Akakura: Hi Yusho!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seito Nakamura: feeling: single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto Sugimoto: bro go out with me please</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seito Nakamura: ok bro</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaji Yunohama: ok please no</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuma Murakami: lol you're one of the older members of the team and yet still single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiroto Sugimoto: tf yuuma we're in the same year</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaji Yunohama: stfu murakami ill slap you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu Shibata: I'm very scared</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eiichi Takahashi: Try to consider leaving Yuu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu Shibata: So rude Eiichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Taichi Kawanishi: tendou san wants to be added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kenjirou Shirabu: Add him or something, he probably just wants to change our names into something stupid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Taichi Kawanishi added Satori Tendou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry gave Satori Tendou admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou: hahaha :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed the subject to 'Trial Basis'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Kenjirou Shirabu into 'Symmetry'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Taichi Kawanishi into 'Rusty'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Tsutomu Goshiki into 'Dora'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Yusho Sagae into 'Kai's Simp'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Kai Akakura into 'Yusho's Simp'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Kaji Yunohama into 'Forgotten'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Eiichi Takahashi into 'Shirabu's Pupil'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Seito Nakamura into 'Seitoe'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Yuuma Marukami into 'Silently Pining'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silently Pining: TENDOU SAN SHSJHJWSJ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Yuu Shibata into 'Too Pure'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Satori Tendou changed Hiroto Sugimoto into 'Seito's Homie'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Ok wtf this is going too far</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry removed Satori Tendou</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry added Etsuko</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai's Simp: Who's that??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: your worst nightmare haha</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yusho's Simp: Hello!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: hi!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seito's Homie: at least he's/she's nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu's Pupil: Shirabu san who's this?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: No. This is too chaotic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry went offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Lmao what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rusty: he had a bad day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rusty: anyways, this is etsuko semi, semi san's younger sister</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rusty: shes joining shiratorizawa next year and she will be our manager, and we decided to add her here to give her an online trial basis so that when the new school year starts she can immediately join the team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silently Pining: Hello there!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: heyyy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: 😃🔪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seitoe: kaji omfg no 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Silently Pining: ??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seito's Homie: this oblivious piece of sh!t</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Too Pure: huhh?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu's Pupil: Hello Semi kun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yusho's Simp: Why does that sound so wrong-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kai's Simp: AHAHAHAHHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: should i like introduce myself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rusty: i mean yeah ig</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: well, yeah im etsuko semi, third year at shiratorizawa middle school, vice captain of the girls dodgeball team and manager of the boys basketball team. im a lesbian so no dont even ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: oH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rusty: kaji pfft-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: stfu kawanishi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Too Pure: I have absolutely no idea what is going on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: seems chaotic here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Etsuko: this is gonna be fun :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seitoe: why do i have a bad feeling about this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shirabu's Pupil: same</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dog Sitting 🥰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawanishi and Goshiki annoy everyone and Yamagata dog sits.</p><p>Ft. Shirabu the concerned bf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:23 pm<br/>
Tax Evader is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 5 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wtf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi goddamn chill out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Yes?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: fvck you 😺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: we're breaking up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: WHAT-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: NO WAIT WTF IS HAPPENING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: What??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I do not understand what is happening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Excuse me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: you cheated 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Wtaf is Taichi using actual emojis that don't describe sarcasm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: What is happening</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I told you a million times that I was sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: n o</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: how could you do this to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i tried my best</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: im concerned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i cant believe you beat my high score</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: what the fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Im sorry I looked for a cheat code 🤧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: alright but buy me food</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: ok 🥺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Taichi Kawanishi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Tsutomu Goshiki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Oh my god please not again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What the actual FVCK both of you? Did you really have to do that? I actually thought you were going to break up you fvcking sh!tty as$holes, you literally gave me a fvcking heart attack. Taichi I swear I'm going to die one day because of your sh!t and Goshiki I am never ever tutoring you again you shit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: the amount of swear words kenjirou kun knows is miraculous</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ayo why are you so offended 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: He was sobbing into his pillow earlier</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Should I be happy or sad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Where did Hayato go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: GUYSKJSWSK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HELPPKNIB</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What is happening?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: IM CURRENTLY DOGVS SISTTING NY COUVINS SOG DJVH ANSD ITS CHASIDG ME PLEASEF HELPKJ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: WHERE ARE YOU</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: AT THE DOG PARK 23 MINUTES AWAY FROM SCHOOL</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: why just why</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: why did he-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I pray for you Yamagata san</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I'm heading over right now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I will try to help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: nope I'm out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Tsutomu you're coming with me and Satori no escaping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Fine ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i never agreed to this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender and 2 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3:45 pm<br/>
Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Taichi san, Shirabu san 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Why did you leave us to suffer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader and 5 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what happened?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: the dog happened</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Shall we tell them?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i think we should</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Eita sprained his ankle and we're at the hospital</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Actually not all of us, I'm getting some food and I forced Hayato, Tsutomu, and Wakatoshi to go back to school and change, their clothes are full of mud</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: we left eita with satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Why did he leave?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: he just ran out of our dorm</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Typis 🤺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kawanishi is pissed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2:34 pm<br/>
Tax Evader is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: everyone get online, ive lost it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: He's literally having an existential crisis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow and 4 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Huh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: elaborate will you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Speak Taichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Hi Kenji 🥺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Hi, how's your ankle?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Better 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Are those two the reason you've 'lost it' Taichi?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: partly, but not the whole thing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Stfu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: so salty shirabitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Is it necessary for you to create such a nickname Hayato?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yes it is grandpa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Grandpa? I do not recall having any children nor grandchildren</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: nono wakatoshi kun, thats not what hayato meant</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Then what does it mean?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I'm done with this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: we all are</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader removed Moo from the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: I'm this close from removing your admin access</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Please do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i dont think thats necessary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: No I believe it is necessary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender added Moo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Why was I removed?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ignore it wakatoshi kun, it was an 'accident'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: that sounds so fake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: ill actually remove all of your admin accesses if you wont listen to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: please spam tsutomu online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: im not going to question it at this point.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshamallow: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: @Dora</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ues, Usamijima sjan?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What the fvck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Should I be concerned?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: is that Spanish?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i think its Italian?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Po, its enflish</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: this is the reason ive lost it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marsmallow: Tsutomu are you high?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: No Smi sanp</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Spory that was a typi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: TYPI-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: BIUAHAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Does the idiot need to get his keyboard checked?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Im npt an idjioyt 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Never mind he needs his brain checked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: now now shiraboo be nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Don't call me that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: but what's the difference in the way you pronounce it though?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: im mad that he's right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Why just why</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I fhink tjeres soemting wrong wfth my keyboarjd</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Truely</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: you didn't think this through, kind of stupid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Quit it with the Hamilton references nerd</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: shut up youre the nerd here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: @Shoekawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: what??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Oh, yeah that. Jin can read typos well, he can translate.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Yes, Wakatoshi?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Could you kindly translate Tsutomu's previous messages from the beginning of this conversation? We believe there is something wrong with his communication device</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Communication device?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HAVE MERCY ON MY LUNGS I NEED A NEW SET OF LUNGS I THINK I JUST BURST MINE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: SHHSHSAHAHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Alrifght</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Is msaking tpos a virus nowf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: What the</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Yoe madef a typo 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: holdf the fcka u</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Yepsa this is cleary a virush now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Huj</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: whst on earthd</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: hoe is hies happenind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Why are you all suddenly making typos</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Well, other then Kawanishi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: IVE HAD IT WITH THESE FVCKING TYPOS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: CHECK YOUR KEYBOARD SETTINGS ALL OF YOU OR I WILL MYSELF</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Lmao no, we were doing that on purpose to piss you off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: What just happened</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: TAICHI JUST THREW HIS PHONE OUT OF OUR WINDOW</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey hey! so im planning to end this fic at 23 or 22 chapters, but after that ill be starting a new fic! its going to br a haikyuu teamswap fic where the characters are on different teams! you can give me team suggestions of such in the comments, I'll really appreciate them! i was actually tempted to start on this fic right now, but along with my bsd au fic, i don't think it'll be a good idea for me to work on three series at once so ill wait until i finish this fic. thanks for reading this far, hope you're all healthy and happy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Trivia Game 1/2 🎤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiratorizawa plays a trivia quiz, by adding a stranger to be their announcer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt bad for taking that two-week hiatus, so im giving you guys another chapter today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>11:34 pm<br/>
Chicken Tender is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: does anyone want to play a trivia game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle and 7 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: 11 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: 11 FUCKING PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: WHY ARE YOU WAKING US UP AT FUCKING 11 PM?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: he's lost it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: oh shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: The third years just finished their exams two weeks ago, we need peace before we graduate in two weeks 🙃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: It's rare to see Reon get mad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Quite rare for you to be online too, any special reason Soekawa san?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I'm online because the author is too lazy and she needs a total of nine people for this chapter and the next to work out properly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: He broke the fourth wall harder than bertholtod did when he broke wall maria</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: AHAHAHAHAHHA</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: MY POOR CHEST PLEASE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: AND MY FUCKING LUNGS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Isn't his name Bethord?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Bertholdt, that how you spell it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ive taught you well :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: how did you manage to teach him that shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i dunno</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Satori explain to us what trivia game you want to play so we can speed it up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Our conversations are always like this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: One person wants to talk and then we get distracted by another topic and we barely ever get to the actual point </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ah yesyes, so do you guys want to play a trivia game? we can play in groups, three groups three people each because well yeah there's nine people here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: well sure but who will ask the questions?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I have an idea!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora added Unknown</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: hm? goshiki san, what's this?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Could you please be our announcer for a trivia game?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: suree</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Who is this 🦯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: secret no clue</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i like this person</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: same</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I'm not sure about this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What if this guy/girl/person is a hacker 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: #StanKenjirouShirabuForRespectingEveryonesPronouns</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: ^ Kudos to you for that I suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Don't worry, she's my friend and she's very nice soo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: ah so your pronouns are she and?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: she/her, thanks for not assuming 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Well, we could play for a while I suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: alright, while i was gone for a few seconds because i generated teams, so the teams are:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: me, semisemi, and taichi kun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wakatoshi kun, tsutomu, and oohira kun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: and that leaves kenjirou kun, jin, and hayato</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: could you like give names for your teams?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: team idiots for us then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i am in fucking class  f i v e</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: you don't act like it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: shut it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Let's just go with team spikers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: team sane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I guess that's fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: alright! let's start!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: first team to 6 points wins</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: question 1: whats the most common color of toilet paper in France?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Why-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: What in the name of hell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: cmon kenjirou arent you supposed to be smart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: THIS ISNT A UNIVERSALLY KNOWN QUESTION YAMAGATA SAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: pink</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: good job to team idiots! you've earned one point, work faster next time unless you want to live up to your name</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: I DONT LIKE THIS STRANGER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I apologize for interrupting but could you please elaborate?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Let's elaborate on the fact that Satori knew the correct answer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i enjoy reading random shit in my free time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Should we all be concerned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: move along now or ill leave</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I thought you said she was nice Goshiki 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Well uh she usually is</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: question 2: which of the six wives of Henry VIII was the mother of Mary I, otherwise known as 'Bloody Mary'?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Catherine of Aragon 😀? It's a simple question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: unfortunately most of us have fewer braincells than you shiraboo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: good job to Shirabu san for earning 1 point for team sane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: alrightt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Yay.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: That sounds so fake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: question 3: coprastastaphobia is the fear of..?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Wait wait I know this but I can't focus the answer is too ridiculous</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Shit shit I've read about this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: CONSTIPATION</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Constipation </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: FUCK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: nice, team idiots now have 2 points</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: team spikers, catch up, or ill turn your name into team idiots 😊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: How rude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: You better not come to Shiratorizawa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: oh boohoo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: MSMKAK STOP YOULL BLOW YOUR COVER-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: ah sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: question 4: who invented the word vomit?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: you know what at this point i don't want to know the answers to these questions</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Shakespeare, William Shakespeare</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: FINALLY, team spikers have received one point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: sorry miss how old are you 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: third year in middle school, why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: how do you know these questions anyways</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: google, duh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I'm going to kick this shit out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: nono dont this is fun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: For you :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: lmao eita get him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: anyways, question 5: the average person does what thirteen times a day?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Fart?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: wrong, your team is no longer allowed to answer this question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: You really had to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: IT WAS A GUESS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Pardon me, but what is the actual answer to this question?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: Someone has to answer correctly first</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: LAUGH THAT'S IT EVERYONE LAUGHS FOR 13 TIMES A DAY ON AVERAGE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: oh my god</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marsmallow: Hm?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: i am so proud</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: this dumbass finally answered something</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: I AM NOT A DUMBASS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: AHAHHAAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: WHY IS THIS PERSON SO MEAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: SHUT UP RUSTY HAIR</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY HAIR COLOR IS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: SECRET NOW SHUT UP I DISQUALIFY YOUR TEAM FROM THE GAME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: NOW, question 6: in Texas it is illegal to swear in front of what?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: These questions are getting weirder and weirder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: A corpse</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: WHAT THE FUCK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: congratulations team sane! you've got 3 points! halfway through :)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part two coming soon! im already working on it so it'll be out asap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Trivia Game 2/2 🎤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing the events of the previous chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author chan has figured out her sexuality and is now happy to say that she is an Aromantic Asexual</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: 'cmon kenjirou aren't you supposed to be smart'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: DONT USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: It's 00:00 let's hurry and finish this game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: alright, question 7: what is the name of the girl group (G)I-DLE's fandom?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: WAIT ETSUKO IS A HUGE FAN I NEED TO RACK MY BRAIN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: UH NEVERLAND?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: good job to team idiots, you've got 3 points now, and are in a tie with team sane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Isn't neverland an anime?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: that's the promised neverland</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: theyre two different things thats for sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Lmao I'll report you to Mama Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: *Isabella dammit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: HAYATO, SATORI I SEE YOU TYPING DONT YOU DARE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: Isabelle</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I give in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: anyways, question number 8: what is it called when a bottle of champagne is opened with a sword?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: MY MOTHER MENTIONED THIS ONCE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: SABERING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: great! by the way here's the current scoreboard</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: team sane: 4 points<br/></b>



<b>
team idiots: 3 points<br/>
team spikers: 1 point
</b></p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: team spikers catch tf up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: rude</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: next, quite a general question, knowing you guys are volleyball players</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: what is the name of the oldest son in the Hirugami family</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Fukurou Hirugami</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: nice, team spikers have reached two points</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: h u h</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Creepy asf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: The Hirugami family is a really famous Japanese volleyball family, their youngest son is a player for the Kamomedai team and their daughter plays for the Red Rabbits, and this oldest son is the captain of the Schweiden Adlers, though I can't remember their names</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ohh doesn't wakatoshi kun want to try out for that team next year?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Indeed, I have started my research recently</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: we actually played against their youngest son last year remember?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: They're the team who beat Karasuno like four months ago at nationals, no?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: the team with the weird screeching seagull-looking guy and that nasty brown-haired middle blocker, how do you guys not remember?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Kourai Hoshiumi, the number one pain in the ass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I- What?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: do you guys want me to remove you, or can i continue?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: continue</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: who invented scissors?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Leonardo Da Vinci? I'm not sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Leonardo Da Vinci</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Curse my luck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: team spikers is finally catching up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Just wait till you see the first design of scissors</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa sent an attachment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: the fuck? 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: why does it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: look like</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: like a torture weapon?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: SO I JUST SEARCHED UP TORTURE WEAPONS AND IT TURNS OUT SHIT LIKE THAT WAS USE TO CUT PEOPLES TOUNGUES OFF SO THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SPEAK-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: This team is a joke</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Kenji is just suffering at this point 😂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: how painful 😺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Way to speak the obvious Hayato</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: next, question 11, what kpop group consists of 23 members?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WHAT KPOP GROUP HAS 23 MEMBERS?- 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: what the fuck?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: That's your millionth fuck today</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Wait what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: That sounds wrong</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: THE QUOTATION MARKS 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: THE QUOTATION MARKS EXIST FOR A FUCKING REASON 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG WTF 😃</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Does the person asking this question enjoy kpop?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Probably</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I'm not aware of the answer to this question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: NCT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: nice team sane, one more point and you win</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: wait jin you listen to kpop?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: he shares a name with one of the most famous kpop idols of all time, he's destined to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Ah yes, lets completely ignore that we're living in May 2013 and BTS hasn't even debuted yet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: #ComeOnBreakTheWall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: either way, stan BTS and NCT 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: yes 😩, but aside from that, let's move on, question 12, is water wet?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: No, water is not necessarily wet, it makes things wet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: nice, 4 points to team idiots</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I did not think before sending that and the amount of the word 'wet' in that sentence is disturbing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: be more like your boyfriend and use quotation marks shiraboo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: :/</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Deny what?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: YOU DIDN'T DENY THAT YOUR SEMI-SAN'S BOYFRIEND SJSJ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I am, why would I deny it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: wow tsu, what cant we be like that? 😔</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Tsutomu is terrified of pda</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: awee how cute, wakatoshi-kun take that example 😞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Ah, I shall be taking notes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: what- 😀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wait shit semisemi just short-circuited</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: JCIBHJGVAHIQUWHKENJI-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: what lmao 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: This is adorable and all but may I remind you it's almost one am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: exactly! lets move on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: question 13, what question has no answer?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: excuse me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Wtf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: im joking, im joking, that's not the actual question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: the actual question is, is cereal soup?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Uh, no??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: well surprise i don't know the answer either, so congratulations to team sane, you've won, now im going to bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshamallow: tf?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: night nee-chan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: ...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: EXCUSE ME??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: oh shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown left the chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: your sister is a really bad liar babe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: IS THE WORLD ENDING??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE SEEING EITA IN THE HOSPITAL-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: I- Come over? 🥺👉👈</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Mhm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken: and that means your coming over to mines and semisemis so im leaving, can i go to yours wakatoshi-kun? :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Of course you can</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender and 3 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i feel single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: kidding, you can come over 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora and Tax Evader are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Go to bed all of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yes sir</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle and 2 others are offline</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic is officially two months old! So guys I have one more month of school before I graduate from hell, after suffering for nearly 12 years of education, I'm taking law as my college major, wish me luck! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fuck Autocorrect 🧚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3:45 pm<br/>
Chicken Tender is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: everyone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora and 7 others are online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Yes?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: welcome to what maybe second to last chapter of this fic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Wait what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: The wall, the poor poor fourth wall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I've been thinking of something, Satori looks like Hisoka</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: That is so out of context</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: my sister has a fever 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: I hope that she will cure from that stressful illness soon</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i deeply apologize for laughing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: lmao</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What are you laughing for?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: She may be able to get a vaccine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Sir</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: How old is your sister?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 51 years old</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: So you think of your sister as an elderly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: The fuck? 😺</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: *11 YEARS OLD</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: my dad is 51 years old</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: i feel like he's my grandpa</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Satori-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: uh</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: o h</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: MY LUNGS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: MY CHEST</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: My life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: EVERYTHING HURTS FROM LAUGHING THIS MUCH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: What's wrong?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Ushijima san please take some logic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Take some of mine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: How?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: That is not possible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Quote unquote 'You can't be stupid one day and be a genius the next'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: a wise man said that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: that wise man is me 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Shut the fuck up Taichi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: but it's the truth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Come again?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle sent a screenshot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>A photo of the second years and third years group chat from three months ago, with Kawanishi taunting Ushijima about how oblivious he is but the ace doesn't realize it as he is so dense</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: OH MY GOSH AJHANAAHAH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori, do you need a doctor?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: I MEAN SURE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Why would you need a doctor? Are you sick?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: i-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: More like you need a therapist</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I'm joining you for a group therapy session</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: or he needs some drugs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: medical drugs</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: I'll go ask my mom for some</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: or maybe he needs a marriage counselor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: I tolerate Satori but I no longer tolerate Hayato</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Satori and Hayato are most likely from a different breed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt marshmallow: And not in a good way</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: We all need therapy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Worded correctly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Wo don't need a therapist-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Wo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: i am not taunting my boyfriend 😩</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Thank goodness 😭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: 🧚✨💞 w o 🧚✨💞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: ok now i think he needs kemotherapy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: 'kemotherapy'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: *chemotherapy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Rude 😞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Why are you typing like seventh grade me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: yeah no you still type like that and i have proof</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Send.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: Kenjirou ☠️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender sent a screenshot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: SATAN</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: HJBAHJAAH IM IN CARDIAC ARREST</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: *SATORI</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: FUCK AUTOCORRECT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa is offline</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! So at this point im rushing to get this done so i can start my new fic, like i mentioned before, its going to be a Haikyuu teamswap fic where well, the characters are on different teams, and I need to set something straight first, will you guys read it? If you won't I might consider continuing this for a bit longer. And can you please help me decide if I should keep Hinata and Kageyama on the same team or not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Aftermath That Follows 🙇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yknow I could never actually bring myself to end this fic, but I know that if I keep this going any longer, it's never going to end, so please enjoy this final chapter, please read the end notes once you finish this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Death Hole</b>
</p><p>
  <b>20 July 2013</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12:34 pm<br/>
Burnt Marshmallow: Well, this is it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: we'll really miss you guys</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: dumb school really thinks having a graduation party for the third years will cheer us up about finally finishing school</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hayatoe: yknow, i never particularly enjoyed school, and i thought that graduating would make me happy, but yeah, here i am, depressed af that im graduating</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: It has been an amazing experience being on this team</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: Why are we talking as if we're about to die</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: Shut up Oohira you're ruining the moment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: This group chat is going to feel empty since you guys are going to be busy getting jobs and going to college</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: of course not tsutomu, we'll chat here everyday, like usual!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Wait where's Kenji</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: he's just reading these messages and crying</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Fuck you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: @Dora your suffering the same fate next year when Taichi and I graduate</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: I haven't thought about that before</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Tender: this is why i date someone in the same year as me, right Wakatoshi kun?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Moo: Indeed Satori</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burnt Marshmallow: Awe Kenji you miss me already?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: Fuck you, the graduation party hasn't even started yet</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry: But yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shoekawa: So any of the first years and second years coming with us to the graduation party?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tax Evader: everyone's allowed in it, so sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dora: Sounds kind of fun :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Uncle: See you all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symmetry and 8 others are offline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>______________________________________<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Shiratorizawa 2012-2013 Volleyball Team 🦅</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>20 March 2021</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>8:34 pm<br/>
Eita Semi is online</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Eita Semi: Guess what I found</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Satori Tendou and 11 others are online</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Satori Tendou: Show us Eita-kun!</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Eita Semi sent an attachment</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Said attachment is a photo of the volleyball team during the 2013 graduation party, Ushijima, Reon, Yunohama, and Soekawa standing awkwardly next to Coach Washijou, who is smiling. In the front row are Sagae, Akakura, and Shibata, grouped together making weird faces. The next row is Kawanishi and Goshiki making peace signs beside Semi, who is hugging Shirabu, who is very obviously upset. Then there's Tendou smiling mischievously as he and Yamagata are seen shoving each other.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Yusho Sagae: Woah the nostalgia is real</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kai Akakura: I feel like I just saw a ghost</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Yuu Shibata: True</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Taichi Kawanishi: Wait where's Tsu?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki is online</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: Hey guys! Sorry about that, I was scrolling through my group chats and guess what I found</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Taichi Kawanishi: Hi babe, what did you find?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kenjirou Shirabu: Ah yes, showing off your relationship now, aren't we?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Eita Semi: Kenji, be nice</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kaji Yunohama: For once in my life, I'm actually interested to find out what you found.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: Rude</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: Anyways, I found our old group chat!</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Oohira Reon: Which one? We've made tons of group chats before</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Hayato Yamagata: ^</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: You know, the Death Hole?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Taichi Kawanishi: Wait oh my god the memories are flooding back</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: I just spent the whole afternoon reading the whole thing actually</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kenjirou Shirabu: Why is this evening filled with nostalgic thoughts?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Wakatoshi Ushijima: I too have been looking for that particular group chat, the problem is that I forgot the name of it</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Satori Tendou: Wait Kaji-kun, Kai-kun, Yusho-kun, Yuu-kun, I'll add you in there</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kaji Yunohama: Sure</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Yuu Shibata: Alright</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Oohira Reon: I just remembered that we never left that group chat</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kai Akakura: Wait lmao the last message here was sent in August 2016, five whole years this chat has been forgotten</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Yusho Sagae: Tsutomu what the heck was your name-</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Tsutomu Goshiki: I know, I know 😣</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Eita Semi: I say we chat there for a while</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Kenjirou Shirabu: Sure</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>_____________________________________</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Death Hole</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Chat active since August 29 2013 at 8:34 pm</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, could you guys do something for me? Maybe just maybe keep this in your bookmarks and don't remove it, because one day, this will probably another old fanfiction on page 2314 or something in the Haikyuu!! tag. It's probably going to be a fic that will be at the back of your minds and will ring a bell whenever someone mentions textfics. I just hope this left an imprint on you guys, hopefully whenever someone ever mentions Shiratorizawa you'll be reminded of this, I just want to say I had an amazing time writing this fic, I actually teared up while writing this chapter because some of you guys might not remember this fic in a year. And I'm disappointed to tell you that I think I need to either postphone or cancel my Haikyuu!! team swap fic, if I actually end up doing it, it will be posted either in late April or early May, look out for that on the last week of April and the first week of May! In the meantime, I will be writing shorter fics as my final exams are coming up and the stress is piling. I'm really going to miss the emails saying that I got kudos and comments, feel free to still leave them even after this ends! And lastly, I'll really miss you guys, hopefully you keep on reading my writing! ^^ see you again! Check my page every one or two weeks for new fics, and I will also be posting a new textfic tomorrow! It’s called ‘Titans’ a group chat filled with Middle Blockers!</p><p>
  <b>Special thanks to the following!: Qaecrs, Sayuri_Shibie, darlingimalone, Reality_is_a_bitch, Ranpo_Kaminari_174, supershooky93, BellaWolfe, and Help_101, for being some of the first people to leave kudos and still stick with me up till now! I could honestly add you guys all in here because I am so thankful for the amount of kudos and hits, but unfortunately, the notes section has a limit 😅</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>